ztfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Imastamper (old article)
Imastamper is a user on ZT. She is a girl. And she did not choose this username, because her Mom set up an account for her(, or so she says). She goes by Imastamperjr, which has caused a bit of confusion about weather or not she has a younger brother or sister sharing an account with her. She did, at one time, share an account with Ladybug45, her older sister. The Must-Sees of Imastamper These Must-Sees are listed in the order they were posted. *Sock Elemination - [link] *13's Birthday! [link] *13%: Mr. I'm Rich? [link] *The ZT news... [link] *Mme the Fortune Teller [link] *Rotten Hotdog the Musical [link] *Zimmer Home Videos [link] *A Boys' Day Out [link] *13's Cookies [link] *Edgar is Clueless! [link] *Daylight Savings [link] V.I.P Memberships On March 31st, 2010, V.I.P Memberships were realesed. The Zimmer Twins Moderaters gave Imastamper a Free Year of V.I.P Membership. This V.I.P Membership has changed Imastamper's Life. Imastamper has had access to new clips, such as the new "Dance", a clip for VIP members. Imastamper has been very happy with this change. A.I.Z.T A.I.Z.T was imastamper's first hit series. It is an acronym which stands for "Adventures in Zimmer Town". In the series, the characters descovered they had powers, and they met an Evil Villan named "The Stinky Sack". The Stinky Sack Tries to be Evil, but he fails over time. But while the team tried to figure stuff out, weird things happened. They had to find the Lake of Goo, or they would be trapped in the 13th dimension forever. Characters in this series are: *Imastamper *eliza203 *Mia123 *ImNOTastamper *Eebbee *Tobycat *Edgar *Eva *13 *Edward *Eve *Emma *The Stinky Sack *Bob *Wizzard *Mme. Psycho *Nickdaddy2 *Macheese6 POOF After AIZT was given to jrose2002, Imastamper wanted to create a sequel of a different name for the series. POOF was created, also an acronym, it stands for "Power Of Outstanding Friendship". The series was intended to be posted on KidsTube, a video sharing site for kids, but was instead posted on YouTube without permission from the Moderators, or Imastamper's parents. Things eventually got really out of hand, and the series ended up having only one episode. The themesong for the series was "Kibou no Kakera",a J-Pop song by Nana Kitade. Imastamper's parents probably found out about her posting videos on YouTube without permission, because Imastamper disappeared from the face of ZT for a long time, her YouTube account was gone, and all her movies concerning YouTube on Zimmer Twins were deleted. She hasn't explained anything to us as of yet. Characters in this series are: *Imastamper *Eliza203 *Mia123 *Gabe101 *Eebbee *Tobycat *Edgar *Eva *13 *Edward *Eve *Emma *The Stinky Sack *Bob *Wizzard *Mme. Psycho *Nickdaddy2 *Macheese6 *Ms.Famous8 *Jrose2002 *Zimmaman13 The Thomas Edison Report The Thomas Edison Report was made by Imastamper for extra credit while learning about Thomas Edison. This movie got Imastamper mentioned in the Zimmer Blog, and later on, the History of Zimmer Twins. The Thomas Edison Report mentioned in the Zimmer Blog [link] The Thomas Edison Report Movie [link] Websites Imastamper has accounts on besides Zimmer Twins You can find Imastamper on these sites with these usernames: ROBLOX - 13redblox Club Penguin - 13redpenny13 Goodbye Imastamper made a Goodbye movie, explaining that she was leaving forever and never coming back, because things have changed too much. However, this movie was mysteriously deleted, and Imastamper has been very active recently. Maybe she will renew someday. Trivia *Imastamper is a part of the 10 Must-sees club, along with TinyRobot, Smiely23, Whatever, and username00. *ImNOTastamper was supposed to be a male derivative of Imastamper. He is not a real user, and his name was changed to "Gabe101" in POOF. *In one or two of Imastamper's YouTube videos, she showed herself. She appeared around 10 years old with an auburn bob. She said she doesn't wear her hair like that anymore because it looked ridiculous. *Imastamper was mentioned twice in the History of Zimmer Twins song. *Imastamper does not usually get on Club Penguin, because of their unreasonable Memberships. But she'll usually get on when someone on ZT says they're going to get on it.